


Goblin

by eerian_sadow



Series: Companion Animals [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Skywarp adopts a cat. Not everyone is as enthusiastic as he is about it.
Series: Companion Animals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts), [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“What. The frag?” Starscream stared at the pile of creatures, an adult (he thought) and a small group of juveniles that were suckling at its stomach, laying on Skywarp’s berth.

“Aren’t they great?” Skywarp was laying on his belly next to them, and reached out with one finger to pet the adult--the hairless, feline adult--on the head. “I found Goblin in a trash can when we were in that human city the other day and I brought her back. Can you believe someone threw her away like… like… some kind of scrap? And then yesterday while we were on Cybertron she had kittens!”

“You brought home an unknown animal, named it Goblin and let it birth its offspring on your recharge berth?” Starscream stared at his trinemate.

“She’s just a cat, Star. The internet said she’s a weird kind called Sphinx, and that they were made for humans who have allergies to regular cats.” Skywarp petted the animal again. “She’s sweet. I can’t believe someone just threw her away.”

“Megatron is going to kill you if he finds out.”

“Nah, he already knows. He wants Dumpling,” He pointed to one of the juveniles, “When she’s old enough to leave her mother.”

Starscream slapped a hand over his optics in exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

“You _must_ be joking.” Ravage stared at the kittens piled on Skywarp’s berth and crying for their mother.

“I just need you to watch them for a little while.” Skywarp held the crate containing the adult cat gently and gave the recordicon a pleading look. “I’ll even steal you some of that candy the Auto-dorks make all the time. I just gotta take Goblin to the medic for her checkup.”

“I cannot believe you.” Ravage leaped up onto the bed, carefully avoiding all five kittens and perching on Skywarp’s pillow. “You could just take them, too. I’m sure they require the medic’s services as well.”

“They don’t fit in the crate. I have to get a bigger one. Please, Ravage? I can’t trust anyone else. And besides, one of them is Megatron’s.”

The recordicon huffed. “Very well, but only because Lord Megatron would shoot us both if something happened to his pet.”

Skywarp beamed. “Thanks!”

“But you owe me at least two batches of candy for this.”


End file.
